O canteiro de mandrágoras
by By Minerva
Summary: Em uma madrugada chuvosa e fria o professor Severo Snape fez uma descoberta com relação aos seus sentimentos e estava muito perto do objeto de seu desejo, apesar de ele não estar mais lá.


N/A: Então pessoas, esse é mais um delírio da minha cabecinha e está concorrendo à III Challenge Irmandade Slasher do Fórum Grim. Informo que se trata de uma slash Snape/Sirius, então, quem não curte esse tipo de fic, sabe o que fazer. Para quem curte, espero que gostem.

* * *

- Agora você já pode ir e não teste minha paciência novamente, Potter, disse Severo Snape a seu aluno Harry Potter, depois do fim do quinto e último dia de detenção que havia aplicado a ele. Harry se retirou da sala do professor Snape sem nada responder, sumindo pelos corredores escuros das masmorras do castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Snape sentou-se em sua poltrona de couro preto com um brasão de Hogwarts talhado no encosto e comeu um único pedaço de maçã apesar de os elfos domésticos terem conjurado uma generosa bandeja de frutas frescas sobre sua mesa. A visão de um cacho de uvas roxas e de grandes pêssegos aveludados descansando dentro da bandeja de prata era agradável aos olhos, mas o professor de poções não sentia nenhuma fome naquele momento. Ele começou a ler alguns pergaminhos que estavam empilhados sobre sua mesa ao lado das frutas. Tratava-se de trabalhos sobre venenos mágicos e seus antídotos e Snape não conseguiu ter atenção nos textos escritos por seus alunos. Em sua mente um pensamento o impedia de trabalhar. Algo o perguntava se ele não havia sido injusto com seu aluno Harry Potter ao castigá-lo com cinco dias de detenção por ele ter defendido o colega, Rony Weasley, quando Snape o humilhou perante os colegas pelo fato do garoto ter tirado a nota mais baixa da turma.

Snape sentia um estranho prazer em castigar Harry e quando se perguntava porque, não encontrava respostas significativas. Talvez pelo fato de Harry lembrar muito o pai, Thiago Potter, que era colega de Snape em Hogwarts quando eram adolescentes. Ambos tinham uma relação muito delicada e bastante conflituosa. Thiago, juntamente com Sirius Black, eram responsáveis por vários trotes e brincadeiras aplicados em Snape na escola. Por causa dos dois colegas, Snape era motivo de deboche em Hogwarts e muitas vezes se meteu nos cantos escuros do castelo para chorar e tentar amenizar o ódio que o corroia por dentro depois de cada brincadeira daquelas.

Às vezes, secretamente, Snape pensava que castigar Harry era como castigar Thiago. No seu tempo em Hogwarts nada podia fazer contra Thiago porque Lily Evans sempre o defendia e pedia para que Snape não revidasse. Obviamente Thiago se aproveitava do fato de Snape sempre ouvir Lily e fazer sempre tudo que ela pedia. Ter o filho de Thiago sob sua autoridade era para Snape uma espécie de recompensa por tudo que passou em sua adolescência.

Mas Thiago não era o único problema de Snape em Hogwarts em sua época de estudante. Havia também seu colega Sirius Black muito amigo de Potter. Sirius era conivente com a postura de Thiago em relação a Snape, porém não era esse o maior problema para ele. Sirius Black o incomodava profundamente de uma maneira estranha e inexplicável. Todas as vezes que Snape se pegou a sós com Sirius, por algum motivo, era sempre tomado por uma sensação estranha de desconforto e não conseguia manter a naturalidade diante dele e jamais o olhava nos olhos nas raras vezes em que se falavam. Sirius parecia perceber e isso alimentava a fama geral de Snape ser um garoto muito estranho.

Snape se odiava por isso. Sempre ensaiava duras palavras para dizer a Sirius depois de cada peça pregada, mas quando olhava dentro dos olhos do colega tudo nele parava, até seu raciocínio e então abaixava a cabeça e seguia para um corredor qualquer do castelo tentando conter seu ódio.

Para Snape reviver todas aquelas lembranças era como sofrer tudo de novo e então, se levantou bruscamente da poltrona, alguns pergaminhos caíram no chão. Na parede da sala, atrás da mesa de Snape, em um antigo quadro de moldura dourada e gasta pelo tempo, um velho nobre de cabelos brancos se mexeu em sua poltrona soltando um resmungo mal humorado obviamente irritado com o barulho que o professor fez ao se levantar, tirando-o de seu sono noturno. Com um gesto de varinha Snape fechou todas as janelas da sala onde grossas gotas de chuva começavam a cair e com mais um gesto apagou as velas de todos os candelabros das paredes de pedra escura e se dirigiu para seus aposentos com sonoras passadas.

Entrando no quarto Snape apontou a varinha para a lareira apagada e em um segundo uma viva chama amarela brotou dos pedaços de madeira entre as cinzas, bateu a porta. A chama intensa iluminava o quarto escuro. Sombras dançavam nas paredes de pedra e nas estantes repletas de livros e frascos de vidro contendo líquidos de várias cores. Snape pegou um antigo livro de capa preta e inscrições douradas que estava sobre sua cama e foi em direção a um grande baú de madeira que ficava no fundo do quarto. Abaixou-se, apontou sua varinha para a fechadura e falou:

- Allorromora !

A fechadura do baú se destravou e Snape colocou o livro cuidadosamente dentro dele ao lado de um pequeno embrulho feito com um pedaço de veludo cor vinho escuro. Lentamente, Snape pegou o pequeno embrulho e o desenrolou. Em sua mão descobriu um pequeno punhal de prata com serpentes negras talhadas no cabo. Snape observou o objeto por algum tempo e em seguida fechou o antigo baú.

Snape deixou-se cair sobre a cama de cocha escura e fechou os olhos passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e oleosos. Por alguns minutos Snape deixou-se perder em meio às lembranças do passado sob o som da madeira crepitando na lareira e dos trovões que disparavam fortes fleches de luz sobre o castelo de Hogwarts. Todos os personagens de seu passado pareciam-lhe surgir por vontade própria, como fantasmas assombrando sua mente.

Subitamente, Snape abriu os olhos e todos os fantasmas desapareceram. Mas não foi a angustia das velhas memórias que o fez apurar seus sentidos. Foi porque, de súbito, Snape se deu conta que o som da madeira crepitando sob fogo da lareira estava alto demais e o quarto estava intensamente iluminado e quente. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e encarou a enorme chama na lareira que estava muito vermelha e cada vez mais cintilante. Segundos depois, sob os olhos atentos de Snape, a chama foi se tornando estranhamente verde. O quarto todo foi tomado por uma luz friamente esverdeada e uma explosão aconteceu dentro da lareira. Snape levantou-se bruscamente da cama e levou a mão à varinha. Uma cortina de fumaça verde se formou entre ele e a lareira e então Snape pode perceber uma figura humana surgir a sua frente. Apontou a varinha em direção à figura até que a fumaça se dissipou e Snape pode ver um homem com capa negra de viagem, cabelos escuros caindo nos ombros e rosto pálido. Snape o encarou em silêncio enquanto a chama da lareira se refazia retornando ao seu estado normal. Longos segundos de silêncio encheram o quarto até que foi quebrado pela voz de Severo Snape.

- Black ?

O vocativo em tom de interrogação soou idiota aos próprios ouvidos de Snape já que a presença de Sirius Black diante de seus olhos era evidente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Snape não por curiosidade e sim por ser a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio mais uma vez, visto que Sirius se mantinha calado encarando Snape que lentamente abaixou a varinha e a colocou na cintura.

Sirius não respondeu de imediato. Olhou ao seu redor observando alguns detalhes do quarto do antigo colega de escola. Os livros nas estantes, os frascos de poções, os móveis muito antigos e escuros até pousar os olhos novamente em Snape.

- Não se preocupe, não vou demorar. Estou aqui apenas para lhe dar um aviso curto e objetivo.

Sirius falou devagar, mas não havia calma em suas palavras e um certo tom de rispidez permeava sua voz.

- Estou ouvindo, disse Snape falsamente seguro.

Sirius andou lentamente em direção à Snape. O tapete abafou do som de suas passadas. Foram, ao todo, seis passos eternamente lentos para Snape. Sirius parou a menos de um palmo de Snape, braços pendidos junto ao corpo. Sirius olhou dentro dos olhos negros de Snape com tanta intensidade e segurança que despertou nele os velhos sentimentos de incomodo e de opressão de anos passados quando era um adolescente retraído diante de Sirius Black. O coração de Snape pulsava pesado, lento e dolorido dentro do peito, mas ele não desviou o olhar dos olhos de Sirius como fazia no passado. Manteve-se frio e imóvel e se deu conta de que não estava sequer respirando na tentativa de manter uma falsa postura de segurança.

- Fique longe do Harry.

Snape não sabia o que esperar ouvir de Sirius desde que o reconheceu em meio á fumaça do pó de flú, mas jamais pensou que o assunto fosse Harry Potter. Snape fez um movimento no canto dos lábios na tentativa de esboçar um sorriso irônico. Soltou discretamente a respiração, o ar entrou forçado em seus pulmões.

- Desde que ele não atravesse o meu caminho, disse Snape sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Sirius.

Lentamente Sirius aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Snape. Um estrondo de trovão ecoou nos céus escuros da noite e o clarão encheu o quarto. Sirius estava tão perto de Snape que ele pode sentir o hálito quente da respiração dele em seu rosto. Snape sentiu uma fisgada tão forte no coração que teve de controlar para não cair diante de Sirius. Sua pulsação que antes era lenta se tornou descompassada e seu corpo se tornou desconfortavelmente quente sob suas roupas pretas.

- Sei que você o persegue.

Snape tentou movimentar os lábios novamente, mas não conseguiu. Estava inexplicavelmente paralisado. Fez um esforço brutal para falar com a mínima naturalidade.

- Sabe?

Cínico! Pensou Sirius, seu peito arfava de raiva. A respiração de Sirius se tornou mais intensa sobre o rosto imóvel de Snape. Sirius levou seus lábios próximo ao ouvido de Snape e falou com uma obvia ira contida:

- Pare de perseguir o Harry. E se tocar nele, eu mato você.

- Como fez com Thiago?

Snape sentiu uma pressão violenta no abdômen, parecia-lhe que suas entranhas estavam se rasgando e ele caiu de joelhos, encurvado, mão na barriga, aos pés de Sirius tentando não gemer de dor. Sirius se manteve de pé, trêmulo e de punho ainda cerrado, seus dedos ardiam, havia perdido o controle agredindo Severo Snape.

Sirius abriu a mão com a qual deferiu o soco em Snape e olhou para ele ainda de joelhos a seus pés.

- Você pediu isso. Foi tudo que sua raiva lhe permitiu dizer.

- Saia daqui, disse Snape sussurrando sem levantar a cabeça.

Sirius se abaixou até ficar da mesma altura de Snape esperando que ele voltasse a encará-lo com seus olhos frios e cheios de cinismo, mas ele se manteve de cabeça baixa e dentes cerrados contendo sua dor.

Subitamente, Sirius levou a mão nos cabelos de Snape forçando-o a erguer a cabeça. Os olhos de Sirius pousaram nos olhos lacrimejantes e cheios de raiva de Snape.

- Eu... estou... avisando a você. Fique longe do Harry, falou Sirius respirando acelerado.

Soltou bruscamente os cabelos de Snape e se ergueu. Snape se manteve no chão com uma das mãos contraindo a barriga e encarando Sirius que lhe deu as costas, caminhou de volta para a lareira e enfiou a mão no bolso à procura de sua varinha.

- Por que veio aqui? Perguntou Snape lutando contra a dor.

Naquele instante foi Sirius que sorriu nervoso antes de responder.

- Não é possível que você não entendeu.

- Poderia ter me mandado o seu...recado de diversas formas. Poderia... ter me aguardado na sede da ordem. Fez uma pausa, sua respiração era difícil. Mas... veio até aqui. Por quê?

Sirius se deu conta de que não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta e no fundo sabia que Snape estava certo. Por que havia se arriscado a viajar com pó de flú até Hogwarts, em um momento em que estava sendo procurado por fugir da prisão, só para falar com o antigo colega? Ele não tinha a resposta, mas Snape não podia saber disso.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Severo. Respondeu Sirius voltando a procurar a varinha nos bolsos.

Snape sorriu num gemido ainda de joelhos no chão.

- Do que está rindo, seu doente?

- Você está ridículo procurando nos bolsos a varinha que está encaixada em sua cintura. Snape percebeu o nervosismo de Sirius, ele havia percebido o seu descontrole apesar de seu esforço para parecer minimamente frio.

Sirius avançou cego e brusco em direção a Snape agarrando novamente seus cabelos.

- Pare de me provocar, falou Sirius quase gritando. Os rostos dos dois estavam muito próximos. Saia do meu caminho, você entendeu?

O ar que saia da boca de Sirius enquanto ele gritava fazia uma mecha do cabelo de Snape roçar em seu rosto ainda enrijecido de dor. Sirius ia gritar mais insultos, porém se deteve quando percebeu que Snape não mais olhava para seus olhos. Os olhos negros de Snape, antes frios e cheios de cinismo, estavam semicerrados e estranhamente voltados para os lábios de Sirius. A mão de Sirius perdeu a segurança em meio aos cabelos de Snape que aproximou seus lábios lentamente dos lábios de Sirius até se tocarem. Sirius não o deteve imediatamente. Os lábios permaneceram colados, corações pulsando descompassados, calor, da boca de ambos escapava um hálito quente e intenso, respiração acelerada. A mão de Sirius voltou a pesar na cabeça de Snape.

- O que... pensa que está fazendo? Perguntou Sirius retirando seus lábios dos lábios de Snape, mas sem se afastar muito.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, mas não teve coragem. Snape gemeu de dor por mais um forte puxão em seus cabelos. Sei...Sei que você também quer, mas não tem coragem. Eu também não tenho. Snape fez uma pausa. Sirius o encarava. A cabeça do professor ardia brutalmente sob os cabelos violentamente puxados. Olhos nos olhos e Snape continuou depois de mais um sorriso leve e forçado:

- Somos... somos iguais.

- Nós não somos, iguais gritou Sirius cheio de ira. Você quer que eu mate você?

- Não, Black. Você não pode me matar, porque você já está morto, falou Snape com uma voz estranhamente suave que Sirius não reconheceu como sendo a costumeira voz de Severo Snape.

E antes que pudesse dar uma resposta a mão de Sirius lentamente se soltou dos cabelos negros de Snape e pousou junto com a outra no lado esquerdo de seu abdômen. As duas mãos de Sirius encontraram a mão de Snape pousada sobre o cabo escuro de um punhal de prata.

O sangue escuro e viçoso de Sirius manchou o cabo do punhal. As gotas escuras caíram sobre um antigo tapete vinho e preto do quarto de Snape. Ambos se encaravam. Sirius curvou-se lentamente em direção ao chão, Snape o acompanhava sem tirar a mão do cabo do punhal. Sirius tinha os lábios trêmulos, os olhos arregalados e, apesar de ele sentir um frio mortal, gotas de suor rolavam por sua face pálida.

O corpo de Sirius Black bateu pesadamente contra o chão. Snape soltou o cabo do punhal que ficou cravado no lado esquerdo do abdômen de Sirius e se ergueu. Sirius tremia convulsivamente caído de costas no chão com as mãos pousadas sobre o punhal. A dor era intensa. Snape se ajoelhou ao lado de Sirius depois de ter ido até à porta do quarto e examinado o corredor. Snape levou a mão até o cabo do punhal. Sirius sabia que ao tirar o punhal de seu corpo o antigo colega levaria consigo também sua vida, mas não imploraria, não daria esse último gosto a Snape. Lentamente Snape abaixou a cabeça e levou seus lábios até os lábios trêmulos de Sirius e o beijou rapidamente, porém com suavidade e de olhos fechados. Quando terminou percebeu que Sirius não havia fechados os olhos que eram frios e cheios de ódio. Snape o encarou e disse:

- Poderia ter sido diferente.

E antes que Sirius conseguisse dizer alguma coisa Snape retirou bruscamente o punhal de seu corpo. Imediatamente após um gemido curto os olhos de Sirius Black se fixaram no nada e perderam o brilho. Sua boca permaneceu entreaberta. Snape se levantou e limpou a lâmina do punhal em sua capa negra.

Naquele momento, olhando o corpo sem vida de Sirius Black sobre o tapete de seu quarto, Severo Snape se deu conta do que havia feito. Havia cometido um assassinato, havia tirado a vida de outra pessoa. Seria seu fim, o fim de sua carreira em Hogwarts mesmo se tratando de um fugitivo como Sirius Black. Poderiam mentir, dizer que foi legítima defesa, poderia dizer que Sirius o atacou, mas não podia correr o risco de alguém ler sua mente e descobrir a verdade sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer e sobre os seus sentimentos em relação ao homem morto sobre o tapete. Snape se ajoelhou no chão, pegou a borda do tapete e começou a enrolá-lo até que o corpo sumiu dentro dele.

Em plena madrugada, sob a chuva fria que caía em Hogwarts, Severo Snape aparatou bem no meio do canteiro de mandrágoras juntamente com um grande tapete enrolado. As plantas estavam em silêncio, plantadas em pequenas fileiras, serenas sob a chuva. Snape teve todo o cuidado para mantê-las daquele modo já que acordar uma mandrágora seria tão desastroso quanto gritar para o mundo o que havia acabado de fazer. Pegou uma velha pá que jazia sobre a lama do canteiro e lançou um encantamento sobre ela. A velha pá começou a escavar rapidamente o chão coberto de lama. A chuva caía com força em meio aos relâmpagos e a alguns metros dali o velho salgueiro lutador agitava seus galhos na tentativa de amenizar a intensidade da água em seus galhos. Snape olhava para os lados de pé ao lado do tapete enrolado. A pá era rápida em sua tarefa, mas para Snape os segundos estavam longos de mais, aquilo tudo parecia que nunca iria acabar, o barulho da pá lançando estocadas contra a terra molhada, os relâmpagos, a roupa molhada e os cabelos encharcados grudados no rosto.

A velha pá caiu imóvel em meio à lama depois de concluir sua tarefa. Ao seu lado um grande buraco estava aberto e Snape rolou o tapete sujo de lama e sangue para dentro dele. Com suas próprias mãos o professor de poções cobriu o buraco usando a pá enquanto observava o tapete sumir em meio à montanha lama. Após o último punhado de terra molhada sobre o buraco, Snape caiu exausto sentado na lama, a chuva acertava seu rosto com força e os clarões dos relâmpagos iluminavam a cena mórbida como se, nos céus, alguém estivesse tirando fotografias, provas irrefutáveis do ato criminoso de Severo Snape. Levantando-se da lama ele correu. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas puderam suportar e caiu de joelhos aos pés do salgueiro lutador. Escorado no grande tronco do velho salgueiro, por minutos Snape pensou e finalmente entendeu o que há anos sentia por Sirius Black. Entendeu o que passou a vida toda esperando e desejando. Mas o destino tinha então um estranho senso de humor, uma estranha ironia porque naquele instante Sirius Black estava ali, tão perto de Snape e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, eternamente distante. E então Snape lamentou, como jamais lamentou em toda a sua vida. Sua vontade era de ficar para sempre perdido na tempestade daquela madrugada, mas o salgueiro lutador o despertou de seus devaneios lançando-o violentamente a metros dali ao sacudir novamente seus galhos tentando se livrar da chuva incessante. Encharcado e sujo de lama, Snape se dirigiu cambaleante em direção ao castelo.

A chuva torrencial daquela madrugada sombria foi a última da estação. No dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, os ventos frios anunciaram a chegada do inverno e ao invés de água, do céu caíam discretos flocos de neve. E os dias se passaram, cumprindo a rotina das aulas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Pelas manhãs, durante o café, o Profeta Diário era entregue aos alunos por uma revoada de corujas de todas as cores e tamanhos no salão principal. O jornal noticiava sobre a incompetência da justiça bruxa, incapaz de encontrar o fugitivo Sirius Black ao que tudo indicava, um mestre da fuga perfeita.

Tudo estava no seu devido lugar na rotina de Hogwarts, porém, há alguns dias, ninguém conseguia entender um novo e estranho hábito do professor de poções de caminhar solitário em meio ao canteiro de mandrágoras sob o frio intenso do inverno, perdendo seus passos lentos sobre a neve da madrugada.

**FIM**


End file.
